h2o clewis
by h2o42
Summary: What if the episode, Sea Change, where Lewis breaks up with charrlote never happened and what if charrlote was still a mermaid?
1. Chapter 1

Cleo's POV:

Rikki , Emma and I were all watching Lewis and charrlote in the juicenet. Charlotte was laughing and Lewis was smiling. At the moon pool a couple days ogo no one lost their powers.

Flashback:

We were holding Charlotte in the air and when we let go it was to late, the moon pool had stopped bubbling, the moon had already passed.

PRESENT TIME:

Charlotte looked at me with a smile that said, I won. I ran out of the juicenet and dove into the ocean. I wasn't scared of charrlote it was just, Lewis. It made me regret breaking up with him a while ogo. Why did I do that! I shoud have just waited it out, or talked to him about it! I didn't have to go and break up with him! I swam off to the moon pool floated on my stomach with my arms on the ledge of the pool. Rikki and Emma popped up. Cleo, why did you run off? Emma questioned. Lewis. I simply stated. I miss him, but now he likes charrlote! I say. Itll be alright Cleo, Rikki reasured me. I guess your right, I say. Lets go for a swim, to get your mind off it Cleo. Rikki said. I'm up for it, Emma put in. Ya. I guess it would, lets go! I said a bit cheerier than I felt. Later we returned to the moon pool. Well I have to go guys! See you tommorow! Bye! Called Emma. Bye! Rikki and I called. Now that Emma mentioned it id better get home to... I'll see you tommorow! Goodbye! She called. See ya later! I called after her. I pulled myself out of the moon pool onto the sand to dry off. In about 10 minutes I was dry sitting on the sand. I saw mermaid swim in and I stood up.( Charrlote's head popped up. Well, well well little Cleo looks like you've run off to hide! Anyways, Lewis wanted me to tell you that he doesn't like you anymore and he wants you to stay away from him. That's not true! I shouted. Was it? I thought. Your pathedic Cleo! Lewis doesn't like you! Call him, he wont pick up! Then she left. I sat down again. Were all those things true? I decided to go home and call him since there's no phone service on mako island. I dove into the pool and sped off heading for the canal behind my house.I lifted myself out of the water onto the grass and waited to dry off. Once I got my legs back, I headed into my house. Hi, dad! I called while walking upstairs. Now I guess ill call him

and see if he will pick up...

Charrlotes POV:

I took Lewis's phone so I could decline all the calls Cleo will make to Lewis's phone. Then she will truly believe Lewis wants her to stay away.


	2. Chapter 2

here is the 2nd chapter, I'm not quite sure how many chapters this story will have, but at least 2 more chapters!

Cleo's POV:

he didn't pick up, nope. Well maybe he has just left to go somewhere, or just didn't hear his mobile ring! I guess I will try tommorow...

NEXT WEEK:

cleo's POV:

I've called Lewis 15 times EVERDAY for the last week. It hit me, he's never going to pick up. I ran off into the ocean and sped off to the moon pool.I floated there like always. He just likes charrlote better... I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by Rikki and Emma. Cleo are you ok? Rikki asked. Ya I said going under and coming back up again to wash away the tears. Come one Cleo, what's wrong? Asked Emma. Its Lewis... I said. After you left last week , charrlote came in the moon pool and said Lewis wanted me to stay away. She said to prove it I should call him and he wouldn't pick up. Ive tried at least 15 times everyday for a week! I guess she was right... no, Cleo he's probobly on vacation or something and charrlote told you he wouldn't pick up to upset you! Rikki reasoned. No. I saw him yesterday sitting by the beach with charrlote. I informed them. Well there must be a reason like he lost his phone and charrlote told you he wouldn't pick up on pursose! Emma reasoned again. No. It's ok he just doesn't like me anymore not even as a friend. I sighed and jumped into the moon pool. I swam slow for awhile till I saw charrlote, she smiled and pointed to the surface. I swam up to hear what she had to say. Our heads came up. I told you he wouldn't awnser didn't I? Charrlote mentioned with a fake smile. I just flicked my tail and zoomed off to my house. I had an idea, ill go by Lewis's house and see if he comes to the door!

Charrlote's POV:

I saw Cleo walking up to lewis's the house we were studying together at his house., I know! I thought. Ill tell lewis that ill get the door then ,I wont awnser it, and say the person got the wrong address! Yes!

Lewis's POV:

Charrlote and I were studying together. I had been thinking about Cleo lately, she was also acting weird around me like getting teary eyed when she saw me and then running off! Something must be wrong! Oh well ill give her time before I ask her what's up. And I couldn't find my mobile lately, its gone missing! DING-DONG the doorbell interrupted my thoughts. Ill get it! Said charrlote quickly. She ran off into the other room where the door was. When she came back she said the person had the wrong address.

Cleo's POV:

I heard faint voices behind the door. It must have been Lewis. No one opened the door, I waited for at least 5 minutes until I left, charrlote was right Lewis wants me to stay away from him the voices must have been Lewis telling no one to got the door because it was me... I ran into the ocean and went off the the moon pool I just needed a few minutes to think without Kim bothering really did want me to go away!

that's it for this chapter the next one will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the 3rd chapter!

Cleo's POV:

I was sitting in the moon pool, I realized if I wanted to know why Lewis hated me and try to fix whatever it is so we can be at least friends, I needed to talk to him, not run away! I left the moon pool and swam to the shore. I waited to dry off, and walked to the juicenet to see if he was there ,and hopefully not with charrlote. I walked in and spotted Lewis, alone! I went over to him and asksed,

can I please talk to you outside for a minute Lewis? I asked with a pleading tone and look. He looked confused. Ya. Sure! Lewis said. Wow. I was expecting something like ,why should I talk to you!. I led him outside on to the beach. We both sat down on the sand. Lewis? I asked. What is it? He asked looking worried. Why have you been not awnsering my calls and not awnsering the door when I know that someones home? What? He asked. yesterday I came to your house, I heard people inside but, no one awnserd the door! I said. What time, he asked. 3:30 I said. No that cant be I was home studying with Charlotte. But I came to the door! I protested. Look Cleo if your trying to pull something... no I'm not! I protested again. Look, Cleo I was there the whole time so just forget the joke ok? Ill see you tommorow. WAIT! Lewis I'm telling the truth! But he couldn't hear me over the crashing waves. Then charrlote ran up to him and smiled. Then they walked to back to the juicenet. This is just so confusing! I decided to clear my head and go for a swim and just explore!

Lewis's POV:

Why was Cleo acting so strange... was she trying to complicate things? I don't think so. This was very confusing, why did things have to be so confusing!

No ones POV:

Emma and Rikki got a text from Cleo reading: I talked to Lewis today. Come you guys come to the moon pool. I want to talk to you.-Cleo.

sure I'm by the ocean now ill be there in like 30 secounds?-Emma

ok Ill be there in a minute!-Rikki

Thanks! See you there!-Cleo

Each mermaid sped off to the moon pool, Emma got there first because she was already by the ocean. Then Cleo and then Rikki. Hey guys, said Cleo. Lewis denied me coming to his door and everything! Cleo informed them. What? Asked Emma why would he do that? I don't know Cleo said. That's odd. Said Rikki. Ya. Said Cleo we should probobly be getting home its getting late, said Emma. Alright but I'm staying for awhile said Rikki. Same. Said Cleo. Ok, but I have to go, see you later! Said Emma. bye!, called Cleo. See ya later, Rikki added. Emma ducked under and swam out. Rikki?, asked Cleo. Ya? asked Rikki. Why do you suppose Lewis assumed that I was playing a trick on him? Asked Cleo. Well, Rikki started, I don't know but I think there must be a reason. Reasoned Rikki. I suppose so. Cleo said.

There will be at least 2 more chapters! I will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Lewis's POV:

I cant believe it. Cleo was telling me the truth. Why did I doubt her! She has no reason to lie to me! That's why charrlote was so quick to awnser the door! It was Cleo! But she didn't open the door! CHARRLOTE! how could she do this! I'm going to apoligize to Cleo right away. Then I ran out the door. I went to the moon pool. I knew she would be there. I walked in to find Cleo floating in the water. Cleo? I asked. She whipped around. Lewis! You have to believe me I was there and - I interrupted her, I believe you. I said. What? She said. It was charrlote I said she went to get the door and she never opened it, AND I saw my mobile in charrlote's bag. She had been declining all of your calls. How could she?! Cleo asked. She came to the moon pool and I was there she said that you hated me and wanted me to stay away from you. She told me to call you, and that you wouldn't pick up on purpose. What! I asked. Cleo, I would never do that! She smiled. Lewis, there's something I have to tell you. What is it? I asked. Lewis... I wish I would've never broken up with you and I don't know why I did we could've just talked things over and solved things! I looked at Cleo. I was shocked in a good way. I always thought the same thing I said. I reached for her hand and she held mine. I looked at her and said, there is something I have to do, that I should've done a long time ogo. I said. What? She asked. Break up with charrlote. She smiled, but tried to hide it. Don't worry, you can smile I'm happy to! Want me to take you to shore? Cleo asked. Ya that sounds fun. I jumped in the pool and she took of holding my hand going super fast mermaid speed we were at shore in a matter of 30 secounds! I didn't even have to go up for air it was so fast! Ill be right back! I called. I ran into the juicenet and scanned it for charrlote. Bingo. I went over to her and said, why did you tell Cleo I hated her? I questioned her. She was taken aback a bit, but then replied to me, because it thought it would be nice if she left you alone! She said then she smiled. You know what charrlote! I know who I want to leave me alone and that's you! Are you breaking up with me? Charrlote asked. Absolutely! I yelled. Then I ran outside, I went over to Cleo,a human now, sitting at my secret fishing spot, where the mermaids sometimes dry off because no one comes here! CLEO! I shouted. She turned around and looked at me. And then she smiled. I sat down beside her and we both smiled.

I have almost finished the next chapter! I will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

This is going to be the last chapter! Thank you for reading this story , don't forget to review!

Cleo, Rikki , and Emma were all sitting in the Cleo's bedroom, talking over what charrlote had done. "I can't believe she would do that!" Emma raged on and on. "how could she!" "Guys"... Rikki started, "there is still one problem. She's a mermaid! She could go all reckless like last time! I don't think its a good idea for her to be a mermaid!" "None of us do Rikki." Cleo agreed. "But we cant stop that now"… DING DONG! they all went downstairs to see Lewis at the door. "Lewis! Hi!" Cleo said "What's up?" "I just did some tests and talked with Max, tonight on this full moon if any mermaid is in the moon pool when the moon passes over, they lose their powers." Lewis informed the mermaids. "Alright then we better stay EXTRA carefull this full moon."Emma stated. "Wait."... said Cleo. "We could louir charrlote into the moon pool and remove her powers! Just so she doesn't go all reckless again and almost reveal our secret again!" "Your right. I think its best." Emma agreed. "Me to." said Rikki. "Lewis?" Asked Cleo. "You in?" " Ya, Ill help you, I think its for the best that charrlote loses her powers." Lewis stated. "Lets make a plan suggested Emma." "Alright lets think."...

THAT NIGHT:

It was time for the plan to be put in action Lewis texted charrlote: meet me at the moon pool. Cleo ,Rikki , Emma, and Lewis were all at the moon pool waiting for charrlote. Cleo, Rikki and Emma hid on the steps leading up to the moon pool. The 3 mermaids heard charrlote come in. She got out and dried off. They walked in. Hello charrlote. Said Rikki. We want to be freinds again. Said Cleo to distract her of what they were really going to do. The moon pool started to bubble. She was standing right in the edge of the pool. Cleo blew the hardest gust of wind she could, and charrlote went flying into the moon pool. She had her tail, and then when the moon pool was finished bubbling she had legs again. She stepped out of the moon pool and just left. Not wanting to have a conversation about her not being a mermaid anymore.

Later at Emma's house they were disscusing charrlote not being a mermaid anymore. " I hope we did the right thing by removing her powers". Cleo mentioned. "I think we did,"Emma put in. "Yep." Said Rikki. "I think your right". Confirmed Cleo.

A month later

No POV:

Charrlote watsford moved to Florida last Friday and the 3 mermaids were finally at peace.

That's the last one! Thank you for reading!


End file.
